


Make It Shine

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boot Worship, Bootblacking, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Humiliation kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You and Sam are taking a break, and he’s gonna make sure that you’ll remember this vacation forever.Square Filled: Bootblacking (Kink Bingo); Vacation (Genre Bingo); Day 25 of Kinktober (Boot Worship)





	Make It Shine

You moaned, closing your eyes and trying to control the way your body was shaking.

The hotel was the nicest you’d stay in months – maybe years – and had a good acoustic, along with a very soft bed you had loved the moment you’d rest your head on it, but that’s not where you were right now.

You were on the floor, kneeled with Sam’s shoed foot right between your legs, moaning like a bitch in heat while humping the shoe you’d just carefully cleaned.

“Gosh, look at you,” he groaned, palming his very hard cock through the fabric of his pants. “ _Such a horny little thing_.”

As if to emphasise his words, he angled his foot just enough so it would press instantly on your clit. When you yelped and tried to readjust yourself, he just raised his leg a bit more.

“No, Y/N,” he licked his lips. “Just like you were before. I want those juices to cover my whole boot and make it shine just like those pussy lips.”

You were going insane. When Sam had said he had something new for you to do right after you’d gotten onto your knees, you’d never once imagined this would be it, or that it would bring you so much pleasure.

“Oh, I know that look,” he groaned when you threw your head back, falling with your lips open and bringing your chest up just the slightest. “I think my little bitch wants to come.”

You couldn’t answer, you could only feel, and you could only feel Sam’s pressure against your pussy and clit.

He leant close to you, holding your face in his hand for a moment and slapping it with the opposite one.

“Answer me.”

You nodded repetitively.

“Yes, sir.”

He licked his lips.

“ _Say it right.”_

You hesitated, but the tug inside you told you that you wouldn’t be able to hold back for long,

“Yes, sir,” you cried out. “Your little bitch wants to come.”

Sam rested back on the couch he was sat and put his hands behind his head, expanding his strong and tanned chest. He watched and watched until you were very, very, close to the edge.

“Come for me.”

And you did. Your whole body shook while still ground on the boot under, and Sam watched it all with a shit-eating grin on his face.

When you finally came down, he pulled his leg back and inspected the boot under the light.

“Good enough,” he adjusted himself on his seat. “Now, the other one.”


End file.
